Familiar
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Years passed between them bringing about changes they were unaccustomed to yet gladly accepted, but there were still some things that never changed. That was what made it worthwhile. One Shot
**Fluffy one shot because I miss it. Inspiration came from the song _Knee Socks_ by _Arctic Monkeys_.**

* * *

Nights like these weren't really new for Jade. She was working her way up the ladder so to speak and that included attending parties so that she could make a name for herself in the film business. It was almost a set routine. She would schmooze big time critics as well as directors. She made sure she gave them her name and then proceeded to show them what a good actress looked like. That part came second nature to her. Simply bringing herself to their attention secured her a spot on most small projects but she was aiming for something better. She would get there eventually at the pace she was going. The most recent party she attended before the current one was a little harder to get into. Courtesy of Beck's head start into directing she would find her way into the exclusive parties. They often didn't stick together through the night seeing as he was busy doing his own schmoozing. Jade made it her mission to interact with anyone who held even a small amount of power in the film business.

In her pursuit she never thought she would run into the one person who sat mere feet away. It wasn't unheard of for a pop singer to be at a party hosting all things film, because artists were just as needed, but it still caught Jade by surprise. Tori Vega sat among a group of people, entertaining them with her bright personality and smile. With a full glass in hand and the way she articulated told Jade she was having a bit more fun than everyone else. They seemed to be enjoying her attention anyway. Jade snickered when one of Tori's exaggerated hand motions knocked someone's drink from their hand and into their lap. Only then did Jade decide to pity her and offer assistance. After all, they had been moving in a good direction by the time they graduated. Jade considered them friends, even if they hadn't talked in years. She made her way over to hear the tail end of Tori's excessive apologies. Everyone else was laughing but the guy with expensive alcohol soaking into the crotch of his equally expensive pants wasn't as amused.

"Excuse me but it looks like I should take her off your hands," Jade spoke up, stepping forward to take Tori by the elbow, her grip firm but gentle. Tori's eyes widened and then so did her smile, erasing her worried features.

"Jade! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, launching herself at her former frenemy for a tight hug. Jade just barely managed to catch her, trying to avoid the same fate as the guy, but with Tori's own drink dangerously close to spilling.

"I should ask you the same thing," she responded, helping Tori stand upright when she pulled away. Jade had a feeling she wasn't aware just how drunk she was and it was evident by the difficulty she was having.

"Maybe you should call it a night," Jade suggested, steadying the swaying girl. Tori scoffed and smacked at Jade's shoulder sloppily.

"Pfft, I'm not as think as you drunk I am," she denied. Jade laughed and shook her head.

"No, I guess not. Humor me then. I'll take you home," Jade offered, holding out a hand. Tori looked down at it then back at Jade, smiling. Jade knew that smile. It was a special smile that appeared on Tori's face when she truly appreciated something. Tori's warm hand held hers and Jade took the glass from her other hand, setting it on a nearby table.

"Come on," she said, nodding to the exit. Tori let her pull her close so that she had more support and Tori happily clung to her. She babbled about getting invited by some director she had plans to work with in the future. Jade let her talk, only nodding and humming to let Tori know she was somewhat listening. Tori was content with that and kept talking. They made it out the door and down the walkway towards Jade's car. She helped Tori into the passenger's seat then shut the door and walked around to the other side. She got in and buckled up, glancing to see Tori struggling with her own seat belt. Jade chuckled and reached over to push her hands out of the way so that she could help her.

"I know how to do it," Tori whined, but she allowed Jade to finish the task.

"I'm sure you do but you looked like you could use some help," Jade commented, starting up the car now that Tori was safely buckled in. They drove down the street and into traffic before Jade decided to speak up. She figured that if she kept Tori talking then she would be less likely to fall asleep and Jade wouldn't have to drag her home.

"So, no 'hello' after all these years?" she questioned, playing at disappointed. Tori gasped and grabbed at Jade's arm, only slightly causing the car to swerve. Jade let go of the wheel to fend her off but Tori only gripped at her with more determination. It was a good thing Jade had gotten good at driving with one hand.

"Hello!" Tori exclaimed, smiling brightly like it would make up for the late greeting. Jade held back a laugh and shook her head at her over the top enthusiasm.

"Hello to you too. I doubt we can accurately catch up with you like this so maybe we can reschedule that for another time?" she suggested. Tori nodded. Even drunk she recognized the offer was an invitation to hang out at a later date and she wasn't going to turn that down.

"Now would be a good time to tell me where home is," she continued when Tori only stared at her with a stupid grin.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Turn right here! I think…" Tori directed, certain at first but sharply losing confidence. Jade glared at the inebriated young women after making a risky turn due to the abrupt order.

"You think?" she repeated. Tori shrugged.

"Well, I just got the place and haven't been there long. Do you really expect me to remember where it is?" she inquired, indignant.

"Yes, I do, because you **live** there," Jade reminded her. Tori groaned and tried harder to remember the rest of the way. It took her some time to concentrate, especially when she started going off on some tangent about a day they spent together back in high school, but then she was back on track. Little did she know that Jade appreciated the remembered memory as it was a day she actually enjoyed.

"Here we are. Casa Vega. Which means that it's just me 'cause Trina complained that she didn't want any charity and she could make it on her own-" Tori rambled, but Jade quickly shut her up with a hand to her mouth. Tori looked apologetic and said so as soon as Jade removed her hand.

"Get out before I regret this," Jade told her. Tori deflated but did as she was told, mildly surprised when Jade got out of the car too. She caught up to Tori before she could start walking and held her steady. Tori stared at her and Jade shifted uncomfortably under her suddenly focused gaze.

"What? Did you really think I would leave you to stumble the rest of the way home?" she bit out, a little defensively. Tori only smiled softly and laced their fingers together, leaning into her. She silently lead them forward while Jade made sure Tori didn't take a tumble. They made it to the door of the small house and Tori unlocked it. Jade helped her inside to her room where she let her go to sit on the bed. With an exhausted grunt Tori flopped over.

"Hold on, Vega," Jade said, crouching to remove Tori's shoes. Once they were off she lifted Tori's legs up onto the bed.

"Jade?" Tori said, light voice all but floating through the dark.

"Yeah?" she replied, tossing the shoes aside and heading for the door.

"Why are you being so nice? I mean, we were friends but I didn't think…" Tori trailed off, suddenly somber. Jade sighed and rested a hand on the doorway, head bowed.

"We're still friends, Vega. Friends help each other, right?" she replied, looking back at Tori. She smiled in return and nodded. Jade left the room to get a cup of water and some asprin. When she entered the room Tori was starting to doze off. She set the asprin down and made Tori drink some water before allowing her to sleep. She refilled the cup and set it on the bedside table before standing. She was just about to turn away when a surprisingly tight grip held her in place by the wrist.

"Thank you," Tori mumbled, sleepy eyes on Jade.

"No problem," she replied, sincere. Tori's grip slackened and slid down until they were holding hands. Jade squeezed Tori's hand in hers before dropping it next to the sleeping girl. She stood there, wondering why her first thought was to help Tori get home safely. She wanted to take care of her. It was awfully protective of her, and yet, she didn't dislike it. It was different and new and unexpected but it wasn't bad. They had gotten along in the past, and despite disliking Tori at first, it felt good to have someone who was truly on her side. Tori had always been that support Jade needed in her life and she had no idea how she went years without her. She…missed her. Jade sighed at her internal confession and left the room, only looking back once.

"Good night, Tori," she whispered, walking down the hall. She didn't see the smile that spread across Tori's face before she rolled over to get comfortable. Her head might be cloudy but she knew she wouldn't forget what Jade did for her.

-.-.-.-

 _I hope this is still your number. I know it's been a while since that night at the party but I wanted to properly thank you. We should go out for dinner or something and catch up. Let me know._

Jade stared at the text from an unknown number. She knew who it was from regardless. Tori might have changed her number but Jade had kept hers. It was too much of a hassle to change it. She hovered over deleting it and replying, unable to decide. She wanted to hang out and catch up, but what good would that do? In the end, she and Tori never got along. What difference would it make this time? Or maybe that didn't matter. Maybe it was more for the fact that she barely spoke to anyone else since graduating, besides Beck. But those times were only to inform her of another high class shindig she should attend. Tori had been the only one showing interest in reconnecting. The old feelings Jade harbored for her former rival had been brought to light again since that night. As before she didn't quite know what to do with them. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to rekindle their friendship. She could just continue to be alone and focus on what mattered. She exhaled and shook her head. That sounded like the worst idea, even to her. She looked down at her phone and her fingers tapped out a reply.

 _What do you have in mind?_

-.-.-.-

Tori picked Jade up for an informal dinner between friends. Jade had to remind herself of that every time they got a bit too comfortable with each other. It was like old times. They argued over the smallest things, but in the end, they had a good time. Tori filled Jade in, explaining how she was steadily working her way through the music business. She was far from famous and few knew her but she was getting there. In turn Jade shared her own gradual rise in the film industry. Tori mentioned seeing her in small roles on TV and was happy to hear that she would be starring in her own show soon. She had yet to land a role in anything bigger than a small straight to TV movie, but she was determined. When they were done they walked around a little, telling stories about other things they were up to. Inwardly both were evaluating the similarities and differences of the person they knew in the past compared to now. They came to the same conclusion that although a few years changed a person, deep down, they were still the same.

Their differences were still a mild frustration but also a nostalgic reminder of the times they didn't get along yet shared similarities that were a comfort. With weeks passing them by they became busy again but made sure to keep in touch. Small text conversations and the occasional picture were all that passed between them. They didn't have much time for a full length conversation. It was a random day late at night when Jade received a call. She was trying to memorize lines for a role she had taken on when her phone went off. The ringtone told her it wasn't anyone she knew, therefore it probably wasn't important, but something told her to answer. She picked it up and instantly recognized the number. She had yet to add Tori as a contact in her phone book for reasons she only barely allowed herself to accept. She didn't want to get too comfortable so it was a meager attempt to keep herself away, but in all honesty it wasn't working. With a deep breath, and a mental note to save the number, she answered.

"Yeah?" she said, waiting for Tori's reply. Instead, she heard a sniffle.

"Vega?" she questioned.

"Could you…could you come over?" Tori asked, her voice wavering. Jade glanced at the time to see that it was almost midnight and hesitated. She opened her mouth to offer to talk about whatever upset her, but she stopped when she heard a sob.

"Please, Jade?" Tori pleaded. Jade's hand tightened on the phone before making up her mind.

"Ok. I'll be there," she assured her.

"Thanks. I'll leave the door open for you," Tori said, hanging up right after. Jade grabbed a quick change of clothes and pocketed her phone. She put her hair in a ponytail, growling at a few strands in the front that refused restraint. She pulled on some shoes and grabbed her keys then strode out the door. It was a good half hour before she made it to her destination. Usually it took a little less than that but she stopped for a box of glazed doughnuts, knowing it was Tori's favorite. She walked up and pushed open the door, stepping in. She looked around at the dimly lit living space and figured that Tori must be in her room. She walked down the hall and knocked on the open door before entering carefully. Tori was curled up in bed, hugging her legs. She hadn't moved since the call and she still gripped her phone in her hand.

"Hey," Jade greeted quietly. Tori glanced at her, eyes momentarily on the box in her hand.

"I thought you would want to drown your sorrows in sweets," she offered with an uncertain shrug. The small smile Tori gave her was enough to encourage her forward. She sat down at the edge of the bed and set the box in her lap. She rested her hand on Tori's, gaining her wandering attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Tori let out a long exhale and shook her head.

"You're going to think it's stupid. I shouldn't have bothered you," she mumbled. Jade shook her head and gripped Tori's hand.

"Vega, you called me over here for a reason. You aren't bothering me so the least you could do is tell me what's up. Whether I think it's stupid or not I'm here to help you through it because whatever it is, it's important to you," Jade spoke truthfully. Tori's brows creased, tears threatening to fall. Jade wondered what she said wrong but was relieved to find that it was what she said right that caused the happy tears when Tori hugged her.

"Thank you," she whispered into Jade's shoulder.

"No problem," Jade replied. Tori let her go and wiped at her eyes.

"Let's go eat these in the kitchen and I'll explain," she said. Jade stood and Tori led her out. Jade set the box on the table and took a seat while Tori made coffee. She set a mug down in front of Jade who allowed a small smile at how well they knew each other. Tori took a seat next to her with her own mug of hot cocoa and reached out to open the box. She pulled out a doughnut and took a bite. Jade waited patiently for her to start, sipping at the warm beverage.

"My fish died," Tori eventually muttered. Jade almost choked on her coffee.

"No offense, but judging how upset you were I thought a family member died," Jade responded, careful to not offend her.

"She **was** family!" Tori snapped, offended despite the caution. Jade raised her hands, placating.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," she apologized. Tori huffed out a breath and pushed her hair back.

"I know. I'm sorry too. It's just that, Judy helped me through a lot of things these past few years and knowing she won't be around anymore made me sad," she mumbled.

"Judy? How did you know it was a female?" Jade questioned, an eyebrow quirked.

"The breeder told me," Tori answered.

"How do you know that was the truth?" Jade asked next.

"That isn't the point!" Tori exclaimed, gesturing wildly. Jade rushed to calm her again, grabbing at her hand and rubbing it between hers.

"Ok, ok. Relax," she soothed. Tori gripped her hand in return. Silence fell while Jade searched for a safe topic.

"What kind of fish was Judy?" she wondered.

"A koi. She was white with spots of red-orange. She grew to be as long as my forearm," Tori explained, holding out her arm for emphasis. Jade whistled, impressed.

"I'm sorry to hear she died. Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Tori went quiet for a moment before looking to the half-eaten doughnut in her hand.

"Help me finish this box and watch crappy rom-coms with me?" she requested hopefully. Jade chuckled but nodded, grabbing a doughnut for herself.

"Sure," she agreed. Together they moved their drinks and the box to the living room. As the hours passed and the doughnuts disappeared they started to get tired. Tori was the first to give in, leaning on Jade when her eyes threatened to close. Jade draped an arm over her and let her cuddle up against her until the current movie was over. She attempted to leave after tucking Tori in bed but she refused and asked Jade to stay. She agreed after much begging on Tori's part. That night Jade fell asleep with Tori huddled in her arms. In the morning she woke up first but was in no rush to leave. She couldn't remember a time when she slept so well.

-.-.-.-

Something changed between them after the night Jade comforted Tori. Things were easier, fights resolved faster, and they had taken to talking over the phone more often when they didn't have the time to hang out. Jade had to admit it to herself as well as Tori that she might as well be the new Judy in Tori's life. The singer would call her up in the dead of night looking for companionship and someone to talk to. She didn't mind going over any time she was needed, usually to spend the night, but it did wear on her when it was at odd times. That was the reason Tori found herself in a pet store one afternoon. She had a free day to spare and Jade made it clear that she was going to pick what they did that day. Since she was usually open to anything and left it up to Tori she was curious what Jade chose to do. Now they stood in the back where the fish tanks were, Jade pointing out all the strange yet interesting fish. Tori politely declined each time.

"Maybe you should just get another koi," Jade suggested.

"I feel like I'm replacing Judy if I do that," Tori replied honestly.

"You aren't," Jade disagreed, pulling her over to the other side where a few koi swam around each other. They stopped to take in the many kinds. Jade remained silent and waited for Tori to pick one. Whatever she decided on Jade was ready to buy it for her. Anything to bring back the smile that belonged on Tori's face. Tori told her she didn't have to but she insisted.

"I like that one," she finally decided. It was one of the smaller ones, pure white in color. The way the light hit it made it look almost silver. Jade waved someone over.

"How can I help you?" the worker asked.

"We'll take that one," Jade told him. He nodded and left to get the supplies needed. When he came back and prepared to retrieve the fish Tori stepped closer to see.

"Is it a male or female?" she questioned.

"A male," he answered, successfully cornering and catching the fish. While he prepared him for transport Tori fell into thoughtful silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Jade asked her.

"A name," Tori replied. Jade left her to it and wandered to the other tanks. Tori caught up to her some time later with a big smile.

"I think I'll name him Blume," she decided.

"May I ask why?" Jade inquired.

"I named Judy after the author of those teen books because I really liked them. They helped when I was younger," she admitted, a little embarrassed. Jade only smiled.

"So to keep with that I gave him her last name since he's male," she continued.

"Cute," Jade commented, going back to looking at the fish. The soft smile on her face told Tori she meant it. She followed Jade's gaze to a tank of dark colored fish that stuck to the walls of the tank, only occasionally swimming to a new location. The sign said they were plecostomus.

"When I was a kid I called them hoover fish. You know, like the Hoover vacuum, 'cause that's essentially what they did," Jade shared, laughing at herself with a shake of her head. Tori found it adorable and imagined a young Jade standing in place of the one she knew. It was then when she saw the yearning in her eyes. She left Jade's side to find the worker and brought him back. Only after Jade saw him catch one did she realize what Tori did. She looked to her and received a smile that she returned. In the car on their way home Tori sat with their new pets in her lap.

"I always wanted a fish but my parents thought it was a waste of money. Thanks for getting it for me but I don't have a place for it," Jade said, glancing at Tori.

"Don't worry. I'll look after her. You can visit whenever you come over," she easily responded.

"Of course," Jade replied, liking the sound of that.

"So what are you going to name her?" Tori questioned. She made sure to ask about the gender for that fish as well for that very reason.

"What?" Jade responded, not expecting to have to name the animal.

"She has to have a name," Tori pressed. Jade hesitated, unable to come up with something, but Tori already had one in mind.

"What about Tawny?" she suggested.

"Are you serious?" Jade said with a laugh. Tori grinned.

"What? Doesn't it fit?" she said with a shrug. Jade nodded.

"It does," she agreed. Tori made sure the fish were close together, deciding that they might as well start getting used to each other. When Jade pulled up outside Tori's house she watched Tori with a fond smile. Tori looked up when she noticed they had stopped and caught Jade staring at her. Jade quickly looked away and busied herself with removing her seat belt.

"Uh, we should start setting up the tank and get them adjusted to the water," she muttered, getting out of the car. Tori waited for her to come around and help her out, leaning in to unbuckle her. Their eyes met for a moment before Jade hastily stepped back. She almost fell over the curb and Tori had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Jade quickly composed herself and led the way. She shifted the keys on their ring until she found the spare key Tori gave her. They entered and quickly got to work. Once the fish were set in the clean water to adjust they sat down to eat. Tori kept glancing at the newly occupied tank every once in a while and smiled. It pulled a smile of her own on Jade's face just seeing it. After that they released the fish, watching as they swam around.

"Gee, I can't wait to become famous and have people name fish after me," Jade remarked jokingly. Tori nudged her discouragingly but smiled.

"It's a high honor," she playfully responded. Jade shook her head.

"Sure. Well, I have to get going. Lots to do tomorrow," she said, turning away to get her jacket. Tori beat her to it, grabbing the jacket from where it rested on the back of the couch and handing it to Jade.

"Thanks," she said, taking it as she leaned in to kiss Tori on the cheek. They froze when she pulled away, a blush on both their faces. The action felt so natural, like it was something they always did. Jade didn't even realize what she was doing until she had done it. She cleared her throat and slipped the jacket on, turning away.

"See you around," she said, heading for the door. Tori touched her cheek.

"Yeah. See you," she replied, watching as Jade let herself out. She wasn't expecting that to happen but she found that she didn't mind it at all.

-.-.-.-

The weather outside was gloomy and it quickly turned into a rainstorm. It had been a long, tiring day and Jade didn't feel like going home. She shot Tori a text as a heads up that she was coming over and then drove to her place. She entered and called for Tori but there wasn't an answer so she made herself at home. She set down her bag, kicked off her boots, and threw her jacket on the couch then stopped by the tank to greet Blume and Tawny. A quick peek over her shoulder to make sure Tori wasn't around was followed by a pinch of food. Blume was starting to get big at a fast rate and Tawny wasn't far behind, something Tori couldn't fathom. That was because Jade snuck extra food when Tori wasn't looking, spoiling the fish. In fact, any time Jade got close to the tank they would become hyper as if her presence was known.

"There you go, guys. Thank god you can't talk 'cause Tori would surely know," she whispered to the fish, watching them circle the tank.

"Know what?" Tori suddenly questioned from behind her. Jade tensed at first but schooled her features and forced herself to relax.

"That I sometimes talk to the fish. It's kind of embarrassing, really," she quickly replied, turning around. She gasped quietly when she saw Tori.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up…" Tori said, referring to her attire. Jade's eyes scanned her from top to bottom. All she had on was one of Jade's old band shirts she had forgotten one of the times she slept over, black boy shorts, and a matching pair of knee socks.

"I…I texted you before I came over…" Jade managed to force out, eyes returning to Tori's slightly bashful features.

"I was in the shower," she explained.

"Oh," Jade said, the only thing she could say at the moment. Tori fiddled with her fingers before gesturing to her room, taking steps back as she did.

"I could change," she offered, sensing the shift between them.

"No! I mean, no. It's fine," Jade quickly assured. She had to snap out of it. But the sight of Tori in her shirt made her heart pound and her stomach flip. It was almost…intimate instead of friendly, as it should be. It meant Tori kept something of hers and wore it frequently. Jade tried not to think of Tori waltzing around the house in her shirts but it was hard when she had the actual thing doing just that. Tori pushed past the tension in the room to go to the kitchen. She distracted herself with preparing coffee.

"So, what brings you here on a rainy Tuesday, West?" she questioned, trying at casual. When she didn't get an answer she turned around only to come face to face with Jade. Surprised, she stepped back into the counter. Jade followed, so close they were almost touching, yet Jade was careful to keep some amount of space between them. Her hands clenched with the effort of holding herself back.

"I never told you how grateful I am for your friendship. At a time when I was feeling like nothing I did got me anywhere you showed up to turn it all around," Jade told her, slowly raising a hand to rest next to Tori, palm pressed against the cool granite counter behind her.

"I'm glad I could help," Tori responded sincerely.

"There's just one thing I can't seem to get around," Jade went on, brows creasing but intense gaze locked on Tori's own questioning eyes.

"What's that?" she whispered, attention straying to Jade's free hand that lifted to rest on the other side of her, arms boxing her in and bringing them closer together. Instead of answering Jade leaned in, their noses brushing. She paused inches away, giving Tori a chance to decline, but she didn't. Her hand came up to stroke along Jade's jaw, fingers getting lost in her hair as she was urged forward. Their lips met and Jade's hands moved to rest at Tori's waist, smoothing along her back to pull her flush against her when the kiss deepened. Tori's free hand soon pressed her back just enough so that she could catch her breath, but Jade didn't allow her to move too far.

"Don't you think this will complicate things?" Tori asked, her hands drifting down Jade's face to cup her jaw. Jade exhaled heavily, reveling in her gentle touch.

"It's too late for that," she husked, instigating a heated kiss that stole Tori's breath. Jade pulled away a moment later to brush her nose along Tori's jaw, lips at her ear.

"Please don't turn me away," she whispered, a hand stroking up Tori's body and back down. Her deliberate touch left a tingling trail along her skin.

"I could never turn you away," Tori admitted, smiling with complete adoration. Jade's relieved smile was replaced with Tori's lips. It slowly built in passion until Jade's hands fell lower, gripping at the back of Tori's thighs. She lifted her up and set her on the counter, stepping between her legs. Tori crossed her ankles around Jade and deepened the kiss. Jade groaned into her mouth and Tori's legs tightened on her. Jade took advantage and picked her up. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and continued to kiss her fervently. When they broke apart Jade took them to the room where she laid Tori on her bed. She leaned over her, hands pressed into the mattress on either side of her. Jade's mouth fell to her neck, making her way up to nip at her ear.

"If you think we're going too fast-" she began, but Tori silenced her, a hand dragging up her stomach to caress Jade through her shirt. Her sentence cut off with a low moan that made Tori shiver. The powerful feeling of reducing Jade West to a needy mess of desire and want thrilled Tori. Jade pushed off the bed to grip at Tori's wrists and brought them up over her head, pinning them to the bed. The action put their lips in reach once more before Jade pulled away again. Her hands skimmed along Tori's arms and torso while she moved to stand. She met Tori's eyes and smirked before her hands wandered to her legs. She gripped the top of one sock and began slowly peeling it off, fingers lightly running back up her leg tauntingly once it was removed. She turned to the next one, giving it the same treatment, before pushing up her shirt and kissing along her stomach.

"Take it off," Tori gasped, referring to the shirt that was in Jade's way.

"With pleasure," Jade mumbled, pushing it up further. Tori sat up and Jade yanked it off. Her breath hitched when it was fully removed to see that Tori wasn't wearing a bra. Her hungry gaze took in Tori's body appreciatively, her hands running up to cover the now exposed skin and causing Tori's back to arch. Jade glanced up to meet her smoldering stare. Her smirk returned and Tori bit her lip in anticipation. As much as she tried not to give in to the feelings she harbored for Jade in order to be the friend she needed she just couldn't deny them when Jade showed interest in her. She lit the very fuse she was trying not to light and now it flared without any sign of stopping. Jade slipped out of her own shirt and tossed it away then slowly unbuttoned her pants, sliding the zipper down even slower. The knowing smirk on her face told Tori she was well aware of teasing her. Jade crawled over her and captured her lips, allowing Tori to push down her pants. Jade kicked them off and pressed her body to Tori's, skin meeting skin. From there it didn't take much for them to completely bare each other.

They began the heart pounding journey of learning each other's body, bringing them closer than ever before. Tori would never forget the sound that left Jade's lips when she came undone nor the sensations that ran through her when it was her turn. Jade couldn't believe she was even experiencing such a sensual, tender moment with Tori. Nothing could compare to what she was feeling. Her heavy breaths fanned against Tori's sweaty neck, panting as Tori dropped kisses down her own neck. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's slender body and pulled her close, rolling them onto their side. Tori returned the embrace and drew patterns along Jade's shoulder blade. Jade ran her hand up and down Tori's side lazily, just enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. Tori soon shifted on her back and stretched leisurely, feeling her pleasantly sore muscles flex. Jade moved to rest her head on Tori's chest, listening to her heart beat. Tori rested her hand on Jade's shoulder and rubbed soothing circles with her thumb.

"Did you ever think we would end up here?" Tori pondered. Jade made a sound that accurately told Tori what she thought of that, which was not at all.

"Definitely not when I first met you back in high school, but when we ran into each other at that party all I was hoping for was a friend I could rely on," she revealed.

"Aww, you wanted to be my friend?" Tori teased, hugging Jade to her. She grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"We were already friends before that," Jade pointed out.

"I know, but you never openly admit it so excuse me if I take a moment to cherish it when you do," Tori responded, pouting slightly.

"Vega, you don't know the effect you have on people, do you?" Jade sighed, propping herself up on her elbow so that she could look down on Tori. She looked back at Jade with a bemused furrow of her brows.

"I couldn't ignore you even when I really wanted to. I was mean to you because of how intimidating you were. Your looks, your talent. After we came to terms with our differences I was…well, proud to call you my friend, no matter what I did to disprove that. I was glad I ran into you when I did. It gave us another chance and lead to this. I couldn't be happier," Jade said, smiling contentedly. Tori flashed her happy grin and pulled Jade into a chaste kiss.

"I always wanted to befriend and understand you, Jade. I never stopped wanting that no matter how many times you pushed me away. When you agreed to us being friends and then we lost touch I was worried it would be for nothing. But then I saw you at that party and you voluntarily helped me and I knew we would pick up where we left off. Now I have your friendship and so much more," she said, running her fingers through Jade's mussed hair. She practically purred under Tori's touch, eyes falling closed. A smirk quirked the corner of her lips, and when her eyes opened Tori couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Wanna spend the night watching horror movies so you can laugh at the massacres and I can cuddle into your side?" Tori prompted. Jade kissed Tori's nose before sitting up and stretching.

"Sounds like a plan, but you have to at least watch a good thirty minutes of each one without hiding," she replied, raising an unimpressed brow at Tori who groaned in complaint. Jade leaned over her, a hand purposely brushing her navel as she braced them on either side of Tori.

"I'll be sure to reward you for your efforts," she promised, tone sultry.

"Ok," Tori responded, quick to agree. Jade snickered at how malleable she was and slid out of bed. Tori watched as she stood, muscle flexing under pale skin.

"Put your eyes back in your head and get your sexy butt in gear, Vega. We have some traumatizing gore to watch," Jade lightly admonished. Tori shook her head to clear it and stood to gather her clothes with Jade. When they were both half-dressed they relocated to the living room and Jade dug through her bag for some horror flicks. She explained each one to Tori who was regretting ever agreeing with each description she heard. She chose the most tame one and spent the next hour and a half cowering into Jade's side. She shuddered in disgust the few times she forced herself to look and wondered how Jade could watch it with an unaffected smile through the whole thing. It was a bit endearing in a weird way if she was honest. After getting through two movies and watching the majority of it Jade treated Tori to a lap dance and a very heated make out session that Jade took below the waist. She left Tori gasping for air and came back up with her trademark smirk in place. It was a bit too smug for her liking so Tori had no choice but to kiss it off her face. She also returned the favor, enjoying the sound of her name falling from Jade's lips. Tori held Jade afterward and they watched a comedy she chose. Jade claimed it was stupid but it still garnered a laugh from her once in a while. The day started out so bleak and uninspiring but ended in the best way. They were finally together and could happily expect more days like the one they just had.

* * *

 **That thing about the hoover fish came straight from my childhood. I had a good many of them. For some reason I really adore those little guys. I should get another one even though I currently have three koi and a goldfish. They do get hyper when I get close to the tank since they expect food. As strange as it is I wasn't making that up.**


End file.
